Let's go Lakers!
by HarIvy
Summary: Arthur se ve obligado a acompañar a Alfred a un partido de baloncesto, lo que no sabe es que las cosas no irían tan mal como creía. USxUK


**(Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, así como tampoco los Ángeles Lakers y los Boston Celtics xD)**

-¡Iggy! -exclamó Alfred con una sonrisa- ¡Date prisa, que empieza el partido!

Arthur suspiró y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sin saber cómo ni porqué, se había visto arrastrado de repente por el americano hacía Boston, abandonando el apartamento que compartían desde hace poco en Nueva York.

El motivo se debía a que un partido entre Los Ángeles Lakers y los Boston Celtics se disputaba en la capital de Massachusetts.

Pero según Alfred no era un simple partido, era la final.

_"¡Daría mis hamburguesas por ver este partido, Iggy!"_ le había repetido varias veces durante el fatigoso viaje en coche. Arthur entre bufidos y malas caras se acabó resignando. Y ahí se encontraban, delante del Tede Garden.

-¿Qué se supone que estás pensando ahora? ¡Vamos! -Y los pensamientos del inglés se vieron interrumpidos por la impaciencia del menor-

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡Mira que de gente! -La alegría de la sonrisa de Alfred llegaba a los ojos, que mostraban ese particular brillo de cuando algo le emocionaba enormemente-

Arthur sólo estaba impresionado mirando el estadio.

-¿C-cuánta gente...? -_"Probablemente mas de 15.000" _Pensó. Las gradas se teñían de amarillo y verde entre la vestimenta de los hinchas- ¿Alfred...? -se giró al no recibir respuesta y su rostro se desencajó al fijarse en él-

-¡Hahahaha! Que simpática es la gente, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Q-qué demonios llevas puesto!

-¡Voy apoyando a mi equipo, Iggy!

Alfred había cambiado rápidamente su camiseta por una amarilla de los Lakers, en la cabeza llevaba una especie de sombrero, y en su mano un... ¿Un dedo gigante? ¿Otra mano?

-Idiota, ¿acaso no tienes sentido del ridículo? -musitó mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una mueca- Me das verguenza ajena.

A pesar de todo, él mismo se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no sonaban muy convincentes teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban.

-¡Hahahaha! No voy llamando la atención, Iggy. Incluso tú llamas más la atención con esa ropa.

Arthur frució el ceño, quería replicarle, pero dijera lo que dijera, sabía que llevaba razón. Un polo y una corbata no era lo más adecuado en esa situación.

El estadounidense amplió su sonrisa, lo que molestó más a Arthur.

-Let's go! ¡No quiero que nos quiten los asientos!

Cogió con fuerza la mano del inglés, lo que provocó en el otro un intenso rubor e hizo desaparecer toda clase de enfado que aún le quedase.

_"Estúpido americano"_ pensó y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Después de varios empujones que casi hacen perder los nervios a ambos llegaron a sus asientos. Arthur se quejó de la incomodidad de estos, mientras Alfred reía.

-Hum... Bien, explícame de que va esto -se atrevió a preguntar indirectamente al ver que no tenía ni idea sobre baloncesto-

-¡Hah! Necesitas ayuda de tu héroe, ¿eh?

Le dedicó una seductora sonrisilla, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Arthur se enrojecieran.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡N-no es eso! Solo que... n-no domino muy bien el baloncesto... -apartó la mirada, avergonzado y nervioso-

- ¡Hahahaha! Pues verás... ¿Ves esos dos palos grandes con redes? Se llaman "canastas" y ahí es donde se encesta. Encestar es meter el balón por la red. Eso da puntos.

-¡Idiota, eso ya lo sé! -le dedicó una mala mirada al verle como un total inepto en el tema-

-¿Entonces que quieres saber?

Así pasaron unos minutos, sin nunguno enterarse de lo que quería decir el otro. Pero eso siempre había sido algo normal en ellos.

Finalmente pudieron entenderse, y Alfred le aclaró todas sus dudas al inglés.

- Y tú vas con... los Lakers ¿no?

-¡Sep! ¡Y tú también! ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto!

- ¡Pero a mi me da igual!

-¡Por eso mismo tienes que apoyar a mi equipo!

Arthur suspiró pacientemente y dio por zanjada la conversación, acomodándose mejor -si es que era posible- en el asiento y fijando la vista hacia la cancha. Estaban sentados en un lugar ideal, desde el ángulo y posición perfectos para tener una clara visión del partido.

Al poco rato, empezaron a salir los equipos. El estadio estalló en gritos. Arthur frunció el ceño y se tapó los oidos.

Después de unos minutos comenzó el partido.

La gente estaba absorta en él, gritaban cuando su equipo encestaba, cometían falta, fallaban un tiro... Gritaban siempre. Para Arthur era insoportable, lo que le hizo quedarse sentado, al contrario que todos los que se encontraban allí.

-C'mon Iggy! ¡Anímate! ¡Deprimes el ambiente con esa cara!

Eso fue demasiado para Arthur, que se levantó de un salto.

-¿¡C-cómo has dicho! ¿¡Qué insinuas?

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Nada, hombre! -le dio unas palamaditas en el hombro, lo que hizo aumentar el enfado de Arthur- Sólo quiero que te animes y te lo pases bien. Ok?

Alfred esbozó una de sus sonrisas, que calmaron rápidamente el enfado del otro. En parte. Al menos ya no tenía ganas de saltar a su cuello.

Un hombre que vendía cacahutes con miel y bebida pasó al lado de ambos al rato. Al americano le brillaron los ojos y sin dudar ni un momento, compró varios paquetes y bebidas de sobra para los dos.

-No me apetece, de verdad...

-No disfrutas, no comes, no bebes...¡Me preocupas! -frunció los labios-

Arthur suspiró. No sabía cuantos suspiros llevaba ya en lo que iba de día.

-¿Por qué no disfrutas tú del partido? Ya que tanto te importa tu equipo deberías...

Pero Alfred ya no lo escuchaba. Pau Gasol -Uno de los jugadores que según el alegre estadounidense debería gustarle porque _"Es europeo como tú, Iggy"_- había encestado un triple, lo que había causado que los Laker se pusieran por delante de los Boston.

Alfred chilló de alegría, saltó y estrujó a Arthur con todas sus fuerzas, dándole besos por el rostro. El inglés volvió a sonrojarse y se apartó como pudo, aunque la animada sonrisa que le dedicaba le hizo sonreir también.

-¡Hahahahaha!

En unos segundos Alfred volvió a dar saltos, así como abrazar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Arthur los miró mal, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

Jugaban en Boston, por lo que resultaba normal que los seguidores de los Lakers fueran minoría, por lo que la alegría fue solo para el pequeño grupo que se encontraba ahí.

A partir de entonces el partido mejoró mucho, y escenas como esta se repitieron varias veces. Y para su propia sorpresa, Arthur se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba pasando bien.

* * *

Muchos cacahuetes y Coca Colas más tarde, estaba de pie y con los nervios a flor de piel. Últimos minutos. El partido iba 72-70 a favor de los Lakers. Tenía la garganta seca y sudaba. Alfred le apretó la mano con fuerza en un instante, y el inglés le devolvió el apretón sin quitar la vista de la cancha.

Rebotes, más canastas... Hasta cada paso que daba cualquier jugador era controlado por los miles de ojos que se encontraban allí. Alfred y Arthur ya se abrazaban con toda su fuerza, como si su vida dependiera del resultado del partido.

Últimos segundos 84-83, de nuevo a favor de los Lakers. Últimos segundos

Pausa.

Se reaunuda el juego. Balón para los Celtics.

Garnett tira en gancho.

Acierta. 84-84 Arthur cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Balón de nuevo para los Lakers. Alfred acaricia a Arthur con su dedo gigante a pesar de estar tan nervioso como él.

Sigue igual, sin abrir los ojos. Finalmente se oye un estruendo por sus zona, gritos chillidos, música. Y un repentino e intenso beso en sus labios, lo que le confirma lo que ya sospechaba. Han ganado. Tiembla y sigue el beso emocionado, enredándose y acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de su idiota Alfred. Y se alegra porque le haya arrastrado y ahora estén allí, en definitiva, por "americanizarse"

Te amo... -susurran a la vez en cuanto separan sus labios un centímetro. Lo que provoca una carcajada a ambos.

Arthur se repite mentalmente que hay que repetirlo. Por ahora se conformaría con disfrutar esa noche del entusiasmo y ánimo de Alfred.

**¿FIN?**

**(Un partido de Basket, ¿por qué no? Ni idea de si ya habrán escrito algo de ellos así, -que probablemente así sea- pero era una idea que tenía en mente y me apetecía hacerla. Mis conocimientos en baloncesto son bastante limitados, y espero que no parezca que durante un punto la narración se hace más rápida ^^uSea como sea, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¡Saludos! ;) **


End file.
